scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Cody's Choice
Uranimated18's TV-spoof of "Chuck's Choice" Cast *Chuck McFarlane - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Misha - Penny (The Rescuers) *UD - Digit (Cyberchase) *Norm - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Joey - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) * Ellen - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) * Ash - Annike Settergren (Pippi Longstocking) * Misha's Mom and Dad - Ellen and Stanley (The ZhuZhus) * Alfie - Duckman * Biff - Snagglepuss * Ms. Cho - Diana (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) * Dr. Crown - Professor (3 Amigonauts) * Coach Dwayne - Duggee (Hey Duggee) * Chilly Parchuway - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Pepper - Andrea Sussman (Krypto the Superdog) * Borkle - The Gromble (AAAHH!! Real Monsters) * Mishina - Dinko (Pet Alien) * Eggmen - Rusty Rivets * Future Misha - Angel (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Chuck-Bot - Nonny (Bubble Guppies) * Norm-Bot - Whirly (Rusty Rivets) * Joey-Bot - Jack (Rusty Rivets) * UD as Toy - Tom (Talking Friends) * Cop Chicken #1 - Zac (Shimmer and Shine) * Cop Chicken #2 - Kaz (Shimmer and Shine) * Skunk - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) * Longley Goodenmeyer - Kat Harvey (Casper) * Nikole Denishlea - Lavender (Little Charmers) * Nicetherine Nixta - Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Dark Dingo - Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) * Puffin Puffin - Digeri Dingo (Taz-Mania) * Monkey Pirate - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Monkey Pirate's Crew - Trash Can Toys (Toy Story 2) * Sharks - Yokians (Jimmy Neutron) * Stella - Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Bella - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Sally - Leslie McGroarty (The Itsy Bisty Spider) * Penny - Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: The Animated Series) * Jenny - Sarha Whitney (Horseland) * Coach Rachel - Lola Mbola (Robotboy) * Coach Francis - Tommy Turnbull (Robotboy) * Principal Naomi - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Detectives Alex Williams - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SqaurePants) * Jack Gunn - Sparky (Atomic Betty) * Mike Portley - Gil (Bubble Guppies) * Evil Misha - Nega Penny (Legend Of The Rescuers) * Anit-Chuck - Nega Cody (Legend Of The Rescuers) * Anit-Sally - Pam The Destroyer (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Anit-Penny - Angelica (Yellow Woodpecker Ranch) * Nega UD - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * G'nooki - Maxus (Get Blake) * G'Dook - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * Brunette Defender of Galgatraz - Love (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Princess Von Sprinkles - Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) * Constance Bagelschmidt - Kelly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Rex Chisel-Chin - Blake (Get Blake) * Princess Butt Breaker - Pauline Bell (Atomic Puppet) * Missy - Moon (The Ollie & Moon Show) * Azataroth - Rita (PINY Institute of New York) * Annie Cooper - Princess Sherbet (The Toy Warrior) * Niceicia - Mandy (The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy) * Molly Kemper - Kirbie (3 Amigonauts) * Reggie Vaughn - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Sarah Fairlchi - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) * Kim - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) * Stacy Malone - Jessicake (Shopkins) * Maria - Auriana (Lolirock) * Katie - Miss Moon * Helena - Princess Ilana (Sym-Bionic Titan) * Seed - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Branch - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) * Movi - Nathan Adams (Yo-kai Watch) * Chili Parfait -Flapjack (The Misadventures of Flapjack) * Joey's Dad - Walter White (Poochini's Yard) * Brendo - Ranger Rob * Larry - Andy Johnson (Squirrel Boy) * Tim Jackson - Chris Kirkman (Bravest Warriors) * Tony - El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) * Thomas - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Karl Stevens - Zick (Monster Allergy) * Brock - K.O. (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) * Tyler - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Kevin - Frank (The Oz Kids) * Roach - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) * Jennifer Shope - Amber Whitmire (Casper) * Zenblock - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) * Memnock - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) * Count Venamus - Doodle (Sunny Day) * Amy - Kiki (Fresh Beat Band Of Spies/Minis) * Jenny Wakeman - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) * Brad - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) * Tuck - Rupert * Chuck - Ratchet (Transformers: Animated) * Starley - Bumblebee (Transformers: Animated) * Finley - Optimus Prime (Transformers: Animated) * Star Butterfly - Sandi Crocker (Being Ian) * Marco Diaz - Ian Kelly (Being Ian) * Jackie Lynn Thomas - Grace Chou Lam (Being Ian) * Ludo - Evil Ed Bighead (with Bev Bighead as an extra) * Bunsen - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Mikey - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Darcy - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * Amanda - Madge (The ZhuZhus) * Frankie Pamplemouse - Jennifer Shope (Supernoobs) * Pipsqueak - Becky (The Bagle and Becky Show) * Mr. Squiggles - Bagle (The Bagle and Becky Show) * Num Nums - Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Chunk - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) * Ellen and Stanley Pamplemouse - Gerald's Mother and Father (Gereld McBoing-Boing) * Ami - Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) * Yumi - Shine (Shimmer and Shine) * Kaz - CatDog * Twist - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Shout - Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) * Marina - Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery) * Kiki - Gwen (Ben 10) * Bo Monkey - Buzzy The Crow * Dipper - Ben (Ben 10) * Mabel - Amy (Supernoobs) * Leo - Johnny Test * Quincy - Willy (My Dad the Rock Star) * June - Helosie (Jimmy Two-Shoes) * Annie - Michelle Fairchild (PINY Institute of New York) * Rocket - Yam Roll * Big Jet - Peaches (Rocko's Modern Life) * Ed - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Edd - Heffer (Rocko's Modern Life) * Eddy - Fliburt (Rocko's Modern Life) * Hazel - Emila (Yellow Woodpecker Ranch) * Posie - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Froces of Evil) * Lavender - Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Dexter - Luc (Looped) * Dee Dee - Suki (ToonMarty) * Mandark - Zeke Palmer (Zeke's Pad) * Shimmer - Clover (Totally Spies!) * Shine - Alex (Totally Spies!) * Leah - Sam (Totally Spies!) * Zac - Jerry (Totally Spies!) * Nahal - Treble (Little Charmers) * Tala - Flare (Little Charmers) * Zeta - Trina Riffin (Grojband) * Hanazuki - Fiona Munson (Kid vs. Kat) * Kiazuki - Martina (ToonMarty) * Kiyoshi - Coop Burtonburgrer (Kid vs. Kat) * Maroshi - Burnie (ToonMarty) * Twisted Unicorn - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Sleepy Unicorn - Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Nella The Princess Knight - Frida Suarez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Garrett - Manny Rivera/El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * King Dad - Frank Goldwing (Capture the Flag) * Queen Mom - Samath Goldwing (Capture the Flag) * Baymax - Starcruiser (Atomic Betty) * Hiro Hamada - Andy (A Monsterous Holiday) * Fred - Scott Goldwing (Capture The Flag) * GoGo Tomago - Olive (Little Charmers) * Honey Lemon - Willow (Little Charmers) * Wasabi No Ginger - Steven Universe * Blythe Baxter - G (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Sunil Nevla - Pazu (Castle in the Sky) * Zoe Trent - Lola (Miss Moon) * Vinnie Terrio - Herb (3 Amigonauts) * Minka Mark - Tasha Robinson (PINY Institute of New York) * Russell Ferguson - Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) * Pepper Clark - Cylindria (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Roger Baxter - Catboy (PJ Masks) * Youngmee Song - Lilith Henderson (PINY Institute of New York) * True - Chloe Park (We Bare Bears) * Zee - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Grizelda - Pearlie * Mila - Laney Penn (Grojband) * Bartleby - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) (1951)) * Nanaka Kirisato - Julia (PINY Institute of New York) * Nenji Nagihara - Hawk SnowWhite (Regal Academy) * Yuriko Amemiya - Wadi (The Secret Saturdays) * Yogi Bear - Scrat (Ice Age) * Boo Boo Bear - Diego (Ice Age) * Ranger Smith - Mike Goldwing (Capture the Flag) * Pat - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) * Stan - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Grim Reaper - Rivet (Clang Invasion) * Billy - Shobu Kirifuda (Duel Masters) * Mandy - True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) * Sam - Katie (PAW Patrol) * Alex - Blair (Sunny Day) * Clover - Ruby (Rusty Rivets) * Robin Harrison - Garrett (Nella the Princess Knight) * Daisy Harrison - Nella the Princess Knight * Rivet - Parsley (Little Charmers) * Widgit - Posie (Little Charmers) * Socket - Casper The Friendly Ghost * Harriet - Witch Lilli * Sam - Poochini (Poochini's Yard) * Audrew - Vampirina * Dot - Leah (Shimmer and Shine) * Lottie - Hazel (Little Charmers) * and More Cast Gallery Cody (1).png|Cody as Chuck McFarlane Penny TheRescuers.png|Penny as Misha DigitCC.jpg|Digit as UD David.jpg|David as Norm McFarlane Chris Griffin.png|Chris Griffin as Joey Lois.png|Lois as Ellen McFarlane Annika_Settergren.jpg|Annika Settergren as Ash Ellen Pamplemousse.png|Ellen Stanley Pamplemousse.png|and Stanley Pamplemouse as Misha's Mom and Dad Duckman.png|Duckman as Alfie Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Biff ASDiana.jpg|Diana Berry as Ms. Cho 3 Amigonauts Professor Mybad.png|Professor as Dr. Crown Duggee.png|Duggee as Coach Dwayne Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as Chilly Parchuway Andrea sussman by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbs12x4.jpg|Andrea Sussman as Pepper Gromble.png|The Gromble as Borkle Dinko.png|Dinko as Mishina Rusty_Rivets_Main.png|Rusty Rivets as Eggmen Kuu_Kuu_Harajuku_Angel_Promo_Art.png|Angel as Future Misha Thats_adorable.jpg|Nonny as Chuck-Bot Rusty_Rivets_Whirly_Character_Main.png|Whirly as Norm-Bot Rusty_Rivets_Jack_the_Bit_Spin_Master_Nickelodeon_Nick_Jr._Character.png|Jack as Joey-Bot Zac.png|Zac as Cop Chicken #1 kaz-shimmer-and-shine-6.17.jpg|Kaz as Cop Chicken #2 Skunk skunk fu.png|Skunk as Skunk Kat Harvey (Animated).jpg|Kat Harvey as Longley Goodenmeyer Lavender.png|Lavender as Nikole Denishlea Marinette Dupain-Cheng Square.png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug as Nicetherine Nixta BattyKoda.jpg|Batty Koda as Dark Dingo DigeriDingo.jpg|Digeri Dingo as Puffin Puffin Dudley_Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Monkey Pirate Toy_Story_2_15.jpg|Trash Can Toys as Monkey Pirate's Crew Goobotscreen.jpg|Yokians as Sharks Jackie Lynn Thomas.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas as Stella Zoe Drake.png|Zoe Drake as Bella Leslie McGroarty has a Idea.jpg|Leslie McGroarty as Sally Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina Spellman as Penny Sarah.jpg|Sarah Whitney as Jenny Robotboy_lola.png|Lola Mbola as Coach Rachel Tommy_Turnbull.png|Tommy Turebull as Coach Francis Judy_hopps_2.png|Judy Hopps as Principal Naomi Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as Detectives Alex Willams Sparky.png.png|Sparky as Jack Gunn Him.jpg|Gil as Mike Portley Penny (The Rescuers).jpg|Nega Penny as Evil Misha Cody.png|Nega Cody as Anti-Chuck Img-3251773-1-evil.png|Angelica as Anit-Penny Pam.jpg|Pam the Destroyer as Anti-Sally Carface in the series.png|Carface as Nega UD Maxus.png|Maxus as G'nooki Foghorn Leghorn.png|Foghorn Leghorn as G'Dook Love.png|Love as Brunette Defenders of the Galgatraz Hanazuki.png|Hanazuki as Princess Von Sprinkles Kelly.png|Kelly as Constance Bagelschmidt Blake_Myers.png|Blake as Rex Chisel-Chin Pauline Bell Atomic Puppet.jpg|Pauline Bell as Princess Butt Breaker Moon CharaAnim.png|Moon as Missy Rita Render.png|Rita as Azataroth Sherbet Toy Warrior.jpg|Princess Sherbet as Annie Cooper Mandy.png|Mandy as Niceicia Kirbie.PNG|Kirbie as Molly Kemper Zeke.jpg|Zeke as Reggie Vaugie Blythe-17.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Sarah Fairlchi Sam Spacebot.png|Sam Spacebot as Kim Jessicake-Walking-e1449859393135.png|Jessicake as Stacy Malone Auriana.png|Auriana as Maria Miss Moon.png|Miss Moon as Katie Sym-Bionic Titan Wiki Ilana.png|Princess Ilana as Helena Jimmy Two-Shoes.png|Jimmy Two-Shoes as Seed Nathan_Adams.png|Nathan Adams as Movi 7178427_orig.jpg|Flapjack as Chili Parfait thJJJ80OPL.jpg|Walter White as Joey's Dad rob-5.png|Ranger Rob as Brendo squirrel_boy.andy_johnson.jpg|Andy Johnson as Larry Chris.png|Chris Kirkman as Tim Jackson El_Chacas_(5).png|El Chacas as Tony The_Loud_House_Lincoln_Nickelodeon.png|Lincoln Loud as Thomas Personnages_monsterzick.8451.55.png|Zick as Karl Stevens O.K.K.O.Let's.Be.Heroes.Minisode.S01E04.jpg|K.O. as Brock Buster bunny standard by cheril59-danijzl.png|Buster Bunny as Tyler Bowman Frank-oz-kids-0.49.jpg|Frank as Kevin Joey Felt.png|Joey Felt as Roach Amber Whitmire (Animated).png|Amber Whitmire as Jennifer Shope Rancid Rabbit.jpg|Rancid Rabbit as Zenblock Red Guy.jpg|The Red Guy as Memnock Doodle.png|Doodle as Count Venamus Fresh Beat Band of Spies Kiki 1.png|Kiki as Amy Rose_pic_1.jpg|Rose Cinderella as Jenny Wakeman Tyler Bowman.png|Tyler Bowman as Brad Rupert.jpg|Rupert as Tuck Ratchet.jpg|Ratchet as Chuck Bumblebee animated.jpg|Bumblebee as Starley Optimus Prime Animated.JPG|Optimus Prime as Finley Sandi-crocker-being-ian-40.2.jpg|Sandi Crocker as Star Butterfly Ian-kelley-being-ian-92.5.jpg|Ian Kelly as Marco Diaz Grace-chou-lam-being-ian-8.51.jpg|Grace Chou Lam as Jackie Lynn Thomas DVD_Illustration_Ed_1.png|Karl Stevens as Ludo Bev_Bighead.png|Bev Bighead as Extra Ludo Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Jerry as Bunsen Chuck McFarlane.png|Chuck McFarlane as Mikey Misha by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhsb.jpg|Misha as Darcy Madge.png|Madge as Amanda Jennifer Shope.png|Jennifer Shope as Frankie Pamplemouse Becky transparent v2 by bagelandbeckyrules-dbkzfkj.png|Becky as Pipsqueak Bagel transparent v2 by bagelandbeckyrules-dbkzehy.png|Bagel as Mr. Squiggles Happy Ducky.png|Ducky as Num Nums Brer Rabbit.jpg|Br'er Rabbit as Chunk Gerald's Mom.jpg|Gerald's Mother as Ellen Pamplemousse Gerald's Dad.jpg|Gerald's Father's as Stanley Pamplemousse Shimmer from Shimmer and Shine.png|Shimmer as Ami Shine from Shimmer and Shine.png|Shine as Yumi CatDog.jpg|CatDog as Kaz Secret-saturdays-character-zak.png|Zak Saturday as Twist Captain_america_aemh.png|Captain America as Shout Diana.jpg|Diana as Lombard as Marina Gwen- Ben 10 Extranet.jpg|Gwen as Kiki Buzzy the Crow.jpg|Buzzy the Crow as Bo the Monkey Ben 23 render.png|Ben as Dipper Pines Amy Anderson from Supernoobs.png|Amy Anderson as Mable Pines Johnny large.png|Johnny Test as Leo Willy-zilla-my-dad-the-rock-star-3.85.jpg|Willy as Quincy HeloiseArt.png|Heloise as June Michelle Render.png|Michelle Fairchild as Annie Yam Roll.jpg|Yam Roll as Rocket Peach.png|Peaches as Big Jet NEW Rocko.jpg|Rocko as Ed Heffer.jpg|Heffer as Edd Filburt the Turtle.jpg|Filburt as Eddy a_ragdoll_named_emilia_by_korakduhart-d7mp3k0.png|Emila as Hazel Star Butterfly key art.png|Star Butterfly as Posie Ami Onuki Animated All Stars by silvereagle91-d9gi89z.png|Ami Onuki as Lavender thT04DLSZN.jpg|Luc as Dexter Suki.png|Suki as Dee Dee zeke-palmer-foto.jpg|Zeke Palmer as Mandark TotallySpies-character large 332x363 clover.jpg|Clover as Shimmer TotallySpies-character large 332x363 alex.jpg|Alex as Shine TotallySpies-character large 332x363 sam.jpg|Sam as Leah TotallySpies-character large 332x363 jerry.jpg|Jerry as Zac Treble.jpg|Treble as Nahal Flare.jpg|Flare as Tala Grojband-trina-riffin.png|Trina Riffin as Zeta Fiona_munson.jpg|Fiona Munson as Hanazuki d2aa5925a55fb0167e1e02ca7c5bf830.jpg|Martina as Kiazuki Coop Burtonburger.png|Coop Burtonburger as Kiyoshi TM_cast_Burnie.jpg|Burnie as Maroshi Kyle-fanboy-and-chum-chum-club-28821126-540-720.jpg|Kyle as Twisted Unicorn Fanboy1.png|Fanboy as Sleepy Unicorn Frida Suárez.jpg|Frida Suarez as Nella The Princess Knight Manny_Rivera.jpg|Manny Rivera/El Tigre as Garrett thILCGUDLO.jpg|Frank Goldwing as King Dad samantha-goldwing-capture-the-flag-1.22.jpg|Samath Goldwing as Queen Mom Screen_shot_2011-07-20_at_11.07.25_PM.png|Starcruiser as Baymax andy-monsterous-holiday-5.23.jpg|Andy as Hiro Hamada scott-goldwing-capture-the-flag-13.1.jpg|Scott Goldwing as Fred E2olive.png|Olive as GoGo Tomago S01E18_Willow.png|Willow as Honey Lemon Steven-universe-steven-universe-5.52.jpg|Steven Universe as Wasai No Ginger Kuu Kuu Harajuku G Gwen Stefani Promo Art 2.jpg|G as Blythe Baxter Pazu.png|Pazu as Sunil Nevla lola-une-des-heroines-de-miss-moon-lancee-sur-tf1-en-avril.jpg|Lola as Zoe Trent Herby.PNG|Herb as Vinnie Terrio Tasha.square.jpg|Tasha Robinson as Minka Mark Bunsen.png|Bunsen as Russell Ferguson CylindriaArtwork.png|Cylindria as Pepper Clark catboy.png|Catboy as Roger Baxter Lilith.Square.png|Lilith Henderson as Youngmee Song Chloe from We Bare Bears.png|Chole Park as True Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac as Zee Pearlie the Park Fairy.png|Pearlie as Grizelda Laney_Penn_2.png|Laney Penn as Mila Dinah.jpg|Dinah as Bartleby Julia Render.png|Julia as Nanaka Kirisato hawk_pic_1.jpg|Hawk SnowWhite as Nenji Nagihara Wadi.png|Wadi as Yuriko Amemiya Scrat.jpg|Scrat as Yogi Bear Diego (Ice Age).jpg|Diego as Boo Boo Bear mike-goldwing-capture-the-flag-8.16.jpg|Mike Goldwing as Ranger Smith 3799611_640px.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Pat Tommy.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Stan rivet_clang_invasion.jpg|Rivet as Grim Reaper Shobu.jpg|Shobu Kirifuda as Billy True.png|True as Mandy PAW_Patrol_Katie.png|Katie as Sam Blair.png|Blair as Alex Rusty_Rivets_Ruby_Main.png|Ruby as Clover Sir_Garrett.png|Garrett as Robin Harrison Nella_the_Princess_Knight_Character.png|Nella the Princess Knight as Daisy Harrison Parsley_with_watch-operated_broom_in_Charming_Pets.jpg|Parsley as Rivet Posie.jpg|Posie as Widgit Casper-casper-the-ghost-35821510-704-528.jpg|Casper The Friendly Ghost as Socket Witch lili by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d94gxhm.jpg|Witch Lilli as Harriet Poochini-poochinis-yard-3.42.jpg|Poochini as Sam Vampirina_Hauntley_1.png|Vampirina as Audrew Category:Uranimated18 Category:Chuck's Choice TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Teletoon and YTV Spoofs